Wang Yuanji
|enemies = |type of hero = Selfless Heroine}} Wang Yuanji (Chinese: 王元姬) is a heroine in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. She is the empress dowager of Jin and Sima Zhao's wife. She is also known as Empress Wenming of the Jin Empire. Biography Wang Yuanji is a good-hearted and intelligent woman, she was said to be as selfless as her family. But her father, Wang Su is often did something about her feelings, even if she not afraid or would listen to others. Wang Yuanji is a one who loyal with her family while she was a child then only enjoyed for a restful life well deserve obviously to be truthful. Since her family are busy working with civilians, Wang Yuanji promised them to have a better choice and overjoyed to free up for all. When Wang Yuanji married Sima Zhao is unknown, but she has gave birth to five sons and a daughter, although her ability is relatively large due to her waywardness. Sima Zhao talked with his family at the time, she did a good job than wants to make her husband happy. Wang Yuanji did help Sima Zhao to seek more efforts, so she has warned him of the rebellion of General Zhong Hui. Wang Yuanji and Sima Zhao declared needs to gets used to do it great every much, not being to tired out. After Sima Zhao's death, Sima Yan was inherited his position as regent, Wang Yuanji was greed to mourned him in pains as sob with a teardrop. At the now for missions, Sima Yan later compulsory to forced Wei emperor Cao Huan in destroying Wei kingdom then anew founding the Jin Dynasty as Emperor Wu of Jin. Wang Yuanji served as the empress dowager by her son as well while she resumed her lowly life, but simply remained true to her nature and kept modestly out of politics. But later on, Wang Yuanji is died and was buried together with her husband Sima Zhao, now she wanna to reunited him with honors paid to an empress. ''Dynasty Warriors'' Wang Yuanji arbitrarily acted as a subsidiary of the Wei army and assisted them to fight together, she was watching Sima Zhao every time but instructed by Sima Shi. Wang Yuanji is to pay attention to their providence and tries to save Zhuge Dan, she deliberately reproaches him. Sima Zhao virtually made a big mistakes without doubt It might be as if everyone had fallen straight down rather than as weakling yet so how that when find out witness aim, which made possessive done to suit vain praised, Wang Yuanji was on the occasion of protected the territories from corruption by herself. As long as she learns the conscientious revere that allowed him to fight against many enemy forces in battle and thus comply with gaining effective power by any means possible, Wang Yuanji cultivated them with affection and righteousness. It turned out that Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua both cared her that so would have such a gentler imperative, Wang Yuanji may be as subtle as two them looks like a canny, Wei forces was standing behind between Shu and Wu, no more can turned their allies is over. Wang Yuanji maybe aula that she have missing her olden craving either Sima Shi and Sima Zhao meant hurry from luscious well, which to be in charge at succinct by as Jia Chong with three by them. Everything was the same, she is frequently allowed Sima Zhao to compete with the enemy in the overall battles, without any disposition to renounce her opponents extols. Wang Yuanji arrived at Runan with Zhang Chunhua together, the two wield their enemies to death in a scheming utensil. Three Wu generals, Lu Meng, Lu Su, and Lu Xun were about to confronted them, Wang Yuanji and Zhang Chunhua are eventually defeated by Wu forces and quite retreated. Wang Yuanji gifted in with Sima Zhao, Deng Ai, and Jia Chong to find various foods, which has serves as rich dine for the five. Knowing her verity, Sima Shi be sure as stay behind to attack with the enemies. Discuss with the generals and give them food, Wang Yuanji manages to return to the battlefield with the three inasmuch as the missions has been completed. Contrast with Sima Shi by doable, Wang Yuanji conclusively defeated him and cooking eatables with Sima Zhao, Jia Chong, and Deng Ai. By the gaiety, Wang Yuanji along with four together to taste the flavour meals, Sima Shi legitimately to seen the tiger stole too alike a white rice in prospect hold to chase on. Personality Wang Yuanji is a gentle woman who is loving her husband. She believes that there is a greater benefit to her country, so there is little delay or excessive tolerance. Wang Yuanji likely as a sympathetic person, even she is decent, and congratulates her comrades with an open smile. Wang Yuanji can honestly express his true feelings to dear one, so her sincerity will easily become shy once more. Although Wang Yuanji is more responsible with Sima Zhao, but she being definitely puts all the temptations to corrected. Gallery Images Wangyuanji-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12~13 portrait. Wang_Yuanji_(ROTK12TB).jpg|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban portrait. Wang_Yuanji_Collaboration_Costume_(ROTK13_DLC).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII downloadable Lawson collaboration. Wang Yuanji (ROTK14).png|Wang Yuanji in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIV. Wangyuanji-100manninrotk.jpg|100man-nin no Sangokushi portrait. Wang_Yuanji_Watercolor_Artwork_(ROTK13PUK_DLC).png|Watercolor portrait. Wang Yuanji 2 (1MROTK).png|Refined portrait. Wang_Yuanji_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Wangyuanji-dw7art.jpg|Wang Yuanji in Dynasty Warriors 7. Wangyuanji-dw8art.jpg|Wang Yuanji in Dynasty Warriors 8. Wang Yuanji - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Wang Yuanji's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Wang_Yuanji_(DW9).png|Wang Yuanji in Dynasty Warriors 9. Wang_Yuanji_Civilian_Clothes_(DW9).png|Wang Yuanji's civilian clothes. Wang_Yuanji_Knight_Costume_(DW9_DLC).png|Wang Yuanji's knight costume. Wang_Yuanji_-_Bath_Outfit_(MS).png|Wang Yuanji's bath outfit. Wang_Yuanji_Bonus_Costume_(WO4_DLC).png|Warriors Orochi 4 downloadable costume. Wang_Yuanji_Stage_Production_(DW8).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou theater production photo. 2p2s0001924op1rp2987.jpg|Wang Yuanji in The Advisors Alliance. Videos DYNASTY WARRIORS 9 - Wang Yuanji ~ending scene~|Wang Yuanji's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *She also appears as playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Selfless Category:Pacifists Category:In Love Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated Category:Optimists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Chaotic Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Outright Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:War Heroes Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Wrathful Category:Siblings Category:Historical Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Liars Category:Nurturer Category:Love Rivals Category:Amazons Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Wealthy Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Feminists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Protectors Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Related to Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Strong-Willed Category:Seductress Category:Sidekicks Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Envious Category:The Chosen One Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Self-Aware Category:Stalkers Category:Falsely Accused Category:False Antagonist Category:Role Models Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Sympathetic Category:Symbolic Category:Mysterious